


Cat food fixes everything

by salytierra (octavaluna)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, England's magic is not to be trusted, Fluff, Human & Country Names Used, Humor, M/M, Rated T for mentions of sex, Sibling Incest, cat!Portugal, everything is just emotional, gen & platonic version available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/salytierra
Summary: Portugal might not have asked to be turned into a tiny ball of meowing fur, but at least he's gonna get something out of it: a lot of petting and maybe, just maybe, fixing his relationship with Spain.Too bad he hadn't noticed sooner that there was a lot that needed fixing in it.





	Cat food fixes everything

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for [@hetaliafandomhub’s portugal week ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/hub-portugal-week)\- day 6:change and it got out of hand a little bit. 
> 
> I made two versions of this story. This one's the spaport shippy one, and in my opinion way cuter. But if someone wants to read a purely platonic, brotherly version, just head to the link above. 
> 
>  
> 
> The name used for Portugal in this one is Henrique.   
> Spain refers to him either Enrique, Quique (the Spanish short version for this name) or Ri. 
> 
> And that's it, enjoy ♥

 

If somebody gave Portugal one Euro for every time he did something stupid, he’d already have… a mountain of debt. Partially because he had a lot of debt on his shoulders after the last recession and partially because, unlike some, he was a sensible person that rarely just rushed head first into ridiculous situations with his ass unguarded. 

However, this time, he hit jackpot. Getting into a screaming contest with a very drunk England over long buried rancors and then asking him to use magic to send Henrique home, was not among his brightest moments. 

Credit to the damn Brit tho, he did teleport him home. However, letting him keep his opposable thumbs probably would have been a nice detail. After the initial shock upon waking up by spitting out a ball of fur and realising that he wasn’t human anymore, Henrique managed to calm down just a bit. 

Okay, this wasn’t so bad. All he had to do was wait for Arthur to get over his pissy mood and turn him back. Although… better thinking about it, England was so drunk what are the chances that he remembered what he’s done? Did he even do it on purpose or was it an accident? 

Oh God! What if it wasn’t reversible? What if nobody ever found out and he had to live the rest of his life as a street cat? What would become of his country? 

What if his entire population was turned into cats too?

_ No, that’s ridiculous, calm down, Henrique, calm down… _

However, he was having a hard time calming down. Shit, it was thursday and he had no meetings for the next two weeks. What if nobody missed him? 

Just as he was considering panic again, he heard the locks of his front door turn. 

“Quique?! Ri, I’m here for my jacket! Are you home?” 

Oh, Thank God! Never before in his life he’d been so happy to hear the voice of his little brother. If there was someone in this world capable of recognizing him nevermind the form, it was Spain.

Antonio, apparently convinced that nobody was home, was rummaging through the wardrobe in the reception, probably looking for the jacket that he’d lent Henrique the last week. Still, he jumped a few inches in the air, surprised by the sudden and loud mewling charging at him. 

Portugal leapt, catching with his claws the hem of Antonio’s sweater and hissing at him. 

“Oh my…! Where do  _ you _ come from?!” 

_ “Tonho it’s me!! Arthur turned me into a cat! You have to call him and tell him to turn me back!”  _ He tried to explain. But all that came out of his mouth was awkward and panicked meowling. 

“Aaaw, little friend, shhh.” Antonio squat down, carefully disentangling his clothes from the cat’s grip. “I didn’t know Quique had a new pet.” He tilted his head, frowning. “I mean, it’s not all that weird, he never tells me anything, but still.” 

_ “I’m not a cat! Antonio stop talking and look at me!”   _ Obviously that came out as even more meowling, so he just shoved his face under Spain’s, staring him right in the eyes. 

“Aww, but you are so cute.” The big dork remained oblivious and if that wasn’t enough, started petting him behind the ears that… _ just… ow… okay thats… brrr. that feels good.  _ The petting distracted Henrique immediately, as he pushed his head towards Spain’s hand again, absentmindedly noticing the familiar tang of orange and sweet coffee that always clung to Antonio. 

After a few seconds though, he remembered that he was supposed to make Spain understand whom he really was, not behave like a real cat. So he leapt away, meowing loudly what was actually a curse word.”

“Nooo-” Antonio whined in disappointment, reaching with his hand for his head again “Come here please, what did I do?”

_ “Focus, for fuck’s sake”  _ Henrique bit his finger. He didn’t mean to hurt him, but wasn’t aware of how sharper his teeth were now. 

“Ouch!” Antonio yelled, taking his hand back and pouting at the cat with betrayal evident on his face. “Well, now it’s obvious that you are my brother’s cat. I wouldn't put it beyond him to have already trained you to be a dick to me.” 

Portugal frowned. As much as a cat could frown. Normally he’d have scoffed at Spain’s stupid sense of humor, but that last part was said with a resigned sigh that didn’t feel like a joke at all. 

“Anyway. I need my jacket. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?” 

Henrique had an idea. He meowed loudly and then trotted in the direction of the living room, pausing to look at Antonio and meow at him again. Spain apparently got the hint and followed him, scratching at his own nape. 

Quickly dodging between the furniture, Henrique lead him to the chair next to the window. The jacket Spain had lent him the last week, when a sudden temperature drop surprised him when he was about to leave the Spanish parliament after a meeting, was carelessly draped over the back of the chair. Henrique even raised his paw and placed it on top of the fabric. 

Now there was no way Antonio wouldn’t suspect that he was not an ordinary cat. 

However, instead of flipping his shit over the scarily smart animal, Spain just sighed and shook his head, taking his jacket and shaking it with a grimace. “I’m not asking for dry cleaning but he could have at least hung it in the closet. It was a present from my queen, you know? After the Barcelona olympics success. It means a lot to me and he knows it.” 

Henrique lowered his ears a bit, suddenly feeling a pang of embarrassment. Now that he thought about it, he’d seen Spain with that jacket many times, always taking a lot of care with it. Wouldn't even let Henrique fist into it during a makeout session in a taxi once. 

Okay, so looking at it from this angle, Spain had behaved like a gentleman and lent him something with emotional value, the gesture had been pretty romantic and Henrique should have appreciated it. But he was in a pissly mood and just so tired when he got home that it hadn’t occurred to him anything else but to throw it over the chair and leave it there, muddy rain stains and all. Yeah, he should have dry cleaned it, or just hung it in the wardrobe. Now it was all wrinkled and still dirty. 

If he’d been on Antonio’s place he’d have already thrown a fit and probably a random house object in his sibling’s direction. But Antonio didn’t even seem surprised, just… again that resigned look on his face. What the hell was going on with that kid? 

He scratched at Spain’s jeans, meowing again. Apparently the dumbass wasn’t bright enough to figure out a human cat when it led him to his own shit. 

At least he managed to catch his attention again. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be leaving now, don’t worry, mr. Guardian.” A grin split his face “Do you think your owner will mind if I steal another towel from him? He kinda owes it to me. I caught a cold that day when I lent him my jacket and now the last one I took is full of viruses because I blew my nose into it.” 

Portugal’s emotions along that monologue bounced through a weird rollercoaster of “ _ nooo, don’t leave, help me!” _ , then indignation, a little bit of guilt, and finally honest and pure disgust. 

He probably managed to make a face, even in his cat form, because Antonio laughed out loud, throwing his head back and shaking his shoulders. 

Henrique tilted his head. It occurred to him that it’s been a long time since he heard Antonio laugh so openly. Or was it just that Spain never was so carefree in his presence anymore. That… was not the kind of realization he was ever happy to have. 

He meowed, a bit pathetically maybe, because Antonio crouched in front of him then, extending his hand and just leaving it there, in front of his face. Portugal bumped the palm with his nose and allowed himself to be petted just because he was suddenly feeling a little bit melancholic. 

“There there, good kitty. Nice kitty. What’s it with you? Are you hungry? Let’s see if you’ve got food and water left, okay? If Quique went out he might take all day to come back.” Spain picked up the cat, scratching it’s back, and walking in the direction of the kitchen. “Although it’s not like him to be so careless with animals. Or literally anything and anyone that is not me.” 

There was it again, that comment thrown out so blatantly and with just a tiny, sad smile on his face. 

_ “I don’t treat you so badly.” _ Portugal mumbled. It came out as a tiny meow that earned him a scratch behind the ears. For some reason though, he suddenly felt like he didn’t deserve it. It’s not like he was bullying Antonio or something. Maybe he was just a little bit harsher with him than with the rest of the people. But that was normal, they’ve always been this way! That didn’t mean he didn’t love his brother. Henrique even had him listed as his emergency number and gave him the keys to his house. Whenever he was in Madrid he always stayed with Antonio, and not only because that way he saved on a hotel room or because of the sex, or the breakfast, always ready by the time he left the bed, since he always woke up  _ alone _ . He just thought it was normal for them to spend time together. 

Antonio used to do the same before, but lately he’d been preferring to stay in a hotel when he was in Lisbon for work. Sometimes, he didn’t even tell Henrique that he was visiting, like today. 

So there, the problem was clearly Spain’s, not his. Also, when the damn idiot fell down the stairs last year, the paramedics called Ireland, who’s the only other person apart from Andorra who has the keys to Antonio’s apartment too. And okay, so it’s not like that ever bothered Portugal too much. He wasn’t jealous, it was  Antonio’s own decision whom he entrusted his safety, and Ireland got a pass because of their friendship, because unlike Portugal she didn’t have a history of betraying Spain. But considering Andorra’s track in hiding and laundering the dirty money of corrupt politicians, it was just ridiculous that Antonio would trust her more than he did his only brother. 

Henrique tried to ignore the treacherous voice in his head that kept whispering to him that if he couldn’t even be trusted with a jacket, he wasn’t any better either. 

Antonio was opening and closing cabinets, meanwhile, holding the kitty with one arm and rummaging through the pantry with the other. Portugal leaned his head on Antonio’s shoulder, blinking tiredly, and then sniffed up to his neck, rubbing his head against it because he felt a sudden need to merge their scents. 

Even if being so small and light was humiliating, it felt nice to be carried around and treated with care. Antonio was being very attentive and affectionate too. More than he ever was with Portugal’s human version. Maybe Henrique should give him a cat for his birthday? Or get one for himself. Like a Spain-trap to trick Antonio into spending more time over his house. 

He yawned and shook his head, ticking with his whiskers Spain’s skin, who smiled indulgently down at him when Henrique gave his jaw a couple of tiny licks. 

“Aw, I’m not cat food. I don’t see cat food anywhere, weird. Maybe he ran out and went out for more?” 

Fishing out a can of sardines he glanced down at Henrique, who just realised that he was actually very hungry. He licked his snout, tensing up expectantly. Antonio shrugged. 

“I wouldn't put it past him to feed you this, so…”

He let Henrique jump down, opening the can and emptying it on a plate. Putting it down he lowered himself on the floor too to watch the cat eat. 

It was humiliating, to eat directly with his mouth, without even using his hands, much less a knife and fork, but instinct won over manners in Portugal’s mind. He devoured the food in a matter of minutes. 

Antonio was looking at him and grinning from ear to ear. 

“Well that was cute. You were really hungry. I should scold my brother when he comes back for not feeding you well enough.” 

Just as he was talking, his phone started ringing. 

“Oh, look, it’s your owner.” 

Henrique frowned. Spiritually. 

“ _ Oye, cabrón! Te- _ Excuse me, who are you?” 

Portugal jumped into Spain’s arms, trying to listen to the voice coming from the cellphone, but the reception was really muddy, even for his superior hearing. Or maybe because of it, the static was just unbearably annoying. 

“Yes, I’m his emergency number… wait’ am I?” Okay, he probably had neglected to mention that to Tonho.  _ Oups! _  “Is he okay?.... uh. left his phone there? Okay. No, I know whom to ask, thank you very much. Yes, the blond guy. He’ll come to collect the phone. Thank you.”

Sighing, Antonio shook his head, bringing his hand up to gently pet between Enrique’s ears again.  _ God, but that was bliss… _ Portugal was only half aware that Antonio was dialing another number. 

“Arthur. Is my brother with you? What do you mean you sent him home? On a plane?... God dammit England! No… no hear me out, yes, yes IT IS my business!” His hand became still as he practically yelled into the phone, tensing up. 

Henrique licked his finger, reassuringly rubbing his fluffy cheek against Antonio’s hand. The petting returned as Spain visibly calmed down.

“I don’t care about what you think about me or us. You are not his bedpost police! Actually, I just found out that I am his emergency contact. Me. not you. So take that and tell me what the heck did you do to him because I’m at his home and he’s not here.” 

_ “Yes, I’m here, you dense idiot.” _ Portugal meowed out, not really bothered excessively. He was used to Spain and England arguing, specially where he was involved. 

“What? the sound? It’s Port’s cat. Well I didn’t know he had one either. Uh- okay I’ll wait. Just not long, I haven’t got all day.” 

That sounded pretty good. Henrique leapt from his place on Spain’s lap and onto his shoulders, setting around them, listening to their conversation. 

“Um… are you kidding me? Well actually that would explain a lot. Yeah okay. Thanks for nothing, I guess. To hell with you too.”

Antonio hung up and turned his head, frowning at Enrique and obviously a little bit pissed. “Just so you know - I’m never letting you forget this.” 

_ “Yeah, I figure.” _ Henrique flicked his tail in Spain’s face and then jumped back on his lap, headbutting his hand. But Antonio pulled away instead of going back to petting him.  _ How rude!  _

_ “Nooo- come back and pet me!”  _ He demanded, pawing at Spain’s jeans when he started getting up. 

“What? England said it was an accident but the effect lasts no more than twelve-fourteen hours. You should be back in a few.”

_ “I know, I heard him.” _

“I feel like you are trying to communicate, but it’s not working. I don’t understand you.” 

_ “You don’t say?”   _ Portugal hated to admit it but he was a bit disappointed with their lack of compenetration. It must have translated somehow on his face because Spain sighed and took his jacket, hanging it over his forearm. 

“Okay, okay, I’m going.”

_ “That’s not!-” _ He leapt forward, biting onto the hem of Spain’s jeans and tugging back with all the strength of a determined ball of fur. 

“Um… you want me to stay? That’s new.” 

_ “I always want you to stay! You are the one who leaves!” _ But it was no moment to argue their post-coital habits. Henrique let go of the fabric and nodded as well as he could. Even if he’d been assured that the effect was soon to be worn out, he didn’t want to be alone in such a vulnerable and strange state. Being so little and soft put the world into perspective. He was a bit scared and really needed to feel protected until he could go back to being a strong human man. 

Spain seemed to be hesitating “I have another meeting at my embassy in twenty minutes, I can’t just skip it.” 

_ “So you just were dropping by between work to take back your jacket? You weren’t gonna visit me if it wasn’t for it, were you?” _

“Not… stop looking at me like this… what did I even say? No… that’s cheating!” Whatever Henrique was doing with his giant, sad kitty eyes at fifteen centimeters from the ground - was working, Spain seemed to be becoming more uncomfortable by the second. 

Just add there a tiny-whiny meow and-

“Goddamit! I can’t say no when you do this! I’ll stay! I’ll stay! Just put all this away!” He complained, turning his head to the side with his eyes closed and gesturing wildly towards Portugal.

_ “Why do I even love this dork?” _

Unaware of Henrique’s inner amusement, Spain just threw himself on the sofa, texting the ambassador to postpone the meeting. It was not ideal, but he couldn't leave his brother alone during an emergency. 

Henrique jumped on the couch too, pawing at Spain’s arm. If Antonio was gonna be brooding all day, he better put at least his hands to good use. Because if there was one positive thing about being a cat, Portugal would exprime it to the maximum. 

“You are lucky you are so adorable like this.” Antonio sighed, but there was a tiny quirk tugging at his upper lip. He switched on the TV, surfing through the channels with one hand and gently combing with the other through the fur of Henrique’s side, who managed to find a very comfortable and warm position between Spain’s lap and belly. At some point he realised that the gentle vibration in his chest was him purring and that antonio had forgotten about the TV in his favor. 

Henrique yawned, blinking tiredly and Antonio smiled at him, going to scratch under his chin. 

“Aw! Why can’t you just stay like this forever?” 

Portugal, who’d been leaning into his hand with his eyes closed  from bliss, suddenly hissed, flicking his tail sharply against Spain’s side. Could you blame him? That comment may have been a joke, but in light of recent realizations felt way too serious and a little bit hurtful. 

“Okay, okay. I take it back.” Antonio chuckled, obediently going back to his petting duties. 

Portugal was still broody, but he shifted around until he was laying on his chest, rubbing his head against Spain’s cheek. 

“What? Do you want me to scratch you? Do you want a kiss?”

Henrique meowed, licking at the corner of Antonio’s mouth, who smiled and placed a sweet kiss on his head. He dragged his fingers to the cat’s neck, massaging it with a world of care. 

Henrique’s purring returned, as he felt the tiredness win over. 

 

*******

 

Spain woke up to the smell of poaching onion and garlic. There was a light blanket drawn over his frame and his phone’s clock told him he’s been asleep for at least three hours. 

Yawning, he pawed in the general direction of the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe to watch a very, very human Portugal chop a potato. 

“You are back to normal.” 

“Yup. Disappointed?”

“A bit. You were cuter as a cat.” He went to pour himself a glass of water from the pitcher, but Henrique handed him a bottle of beer from the fridge. 

Antonio tried not to let his surprise show on his face, poking his nose into the pot. “Is that for me?” 

“Yes, actually. As a thank you for staying with me before. I thought about waking you up with a blowjob but you looked like you needed the extra sleep, so…” He waved a spoon over the pot. “food.” 

“What?” Okay, now he was suspicious. “You were worried about my rest and now making me dinner, offering me beer? Not insulting me or calling me a freeloading glutton? Where’s the catch?”

“The catch is that you could have told me sooner that I was being a dick to you.”

Antonio sighed, taking a long gulp from the bottle. “Technically I didn’t tell you anything.”

“Noo, you just complain about me to random animals you find around.”

“I thought it was your cat!”

“That’s worse! You were trying to set my cat against me!”

“See? This is exactly why!”

Portugal scrunched up his nose. He wasn’t getting it. 

“You always, always, assume the worst of me! You act like I’ve only ever did you wrong. You never pass up an opportunity to humiliate me!” 

“Not on purpose. Tonho, I just tease you. You should have told me that I was going too far.”

“I didn’t tell you anything because I’m used to it! I’m used to being the proverbial punching bag for everyone I care about! And I don’t care because, shit, because sometimes I’m repulsed by myself just as much and I know I need to work hard and have patience... But with you… Ever since-” He waved his hand around, but they both knew what he meant. 

Their short union and messy divorce. The passion never faded, but the devoted love and complicity that they shared before that, never had been restored. Portugal blamed Spain, Spain at some point stopped blaming Portugal and now just blamed himself. Even though they knew that they both had a part in how everything turned out in the end, they just never stopped to properly talk about it. One of the many, many faults in their current relationship. 

“I miss how things were when we were little, how we stood up for each other. I’ve been trying so hard in the last decades, you know? But there’s apparently no way! No matter what I do, how hard I try, you’ll never forgive me, and you don’t seem to notice that I forgave you for all your stabs in the back and transgressions long ago, and you never even said sorry because I just wanted us to be intimate again, but…shit, I’m just so tired. I kissed all your wounds but you just keep poking at mine. And I don’t know what else to do. I’m tired of letting you treat me like a doormat.” 

His body slumped against the wall, shoulders down as he dragged a hand over his face. The stance of a man that had already given up.

_ Given up on me, on us. _ Henrique turned around. He didn’t want Spain to see his face or the tears that he fas fighting hard to keep from rolling down his face. After using a wooden spatula to shakingly stir the sofrito for longer than it was necessary, he switched off the fire. 

He left the spatula against the the pan, gripping the edge of the counter with his hands, shoulders drawn up and head dropped low. 

“I was disappointed, you know?” His voice felt almost like a whisper to his own ears, broken and insecure “When you didn’t recognise me.”

“You were a cat.” 

“But I hoped that, out of all the people, you would… I thought we were connected. That you’d know me in any form.” 

“We are not a pair of psychic twins from a horror movie, Enrique.” Antonio sighed. 

“Yes but- I didn’t even realise that we were so drawn apart.” He turned around, meeting Spain’s eyes. “I trust you with my safety, with the keys to my house, to be there if something happens to me… I was puzzled that you didn’t feel the same. I was jealous” It was as good of a time as any other to admit that “of all the people you put above me in your life. 

“He took a step closer, leaving behind the safe support of the marble counter. “I huff at your dumb jokes and tease you back, but I had no idea that you were taking them seriously. Or that I was taking you for granted so much. I was angry at you for leaving me alone in bed or for avoiding me in my own city and it never even occurred to me that it was because I was pushing you away.” 

“You are telling me you thought we were fine?”

“I…” Portugal ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. “People are saying constantly how fucked up and unhealthy our relationship is. I always tell them that it’s normal, that it’s just how it has always been, but… that’s not how it  _ should _ be. I don’t have anything to be angry at you for. I’m  _ not _ angry, or rancorous. I’m just used to treating you a certain way and… we both changed a lot through the last century. I should have paid more attention to you, gotten to know the person you’ve changed into-”

“Ri-” Antonio shook his head, staring at his own feet. 

“Let me finish. I should have seen what you were trying to do and showed you that I care, that I trust and love you. Please, please believe me. I love you so much, in every possible way. It was my responsibility to make you feel loved and appreciated. I didn’t, and that’s on me. ” 

Spain looked up, a tiny smile on his lips. “And what’s on me?” 

“If you want us to be close, stop keeping me at arm’s length. Sometimes I feel like you forget that I even exist. I kiss you and you let me, but you rarely make the first step anymore. And when you do it’s to fill an empty silence, as if you  _ have to _ . Stop treating me like a chore and I’ll stop treating you like I don’t want you around, or don’t find you stupidly endearing. But… I might need help. Just call me out on it if I’m being a dick, okay? I want this to work. I really do…”

He took another couple of steps, enough to touch lightly Spain’s arm and then slide his fingers down it to take his hand.  Antonio tensed up for a couple of seconds, but gradually forced himself to relax, carefully returning the hold. His hand was trembling but he seemed determined to carry on with their conversation. “Anything else?” 

“I’m not the best at showing affection and I know I can be a little bit rough. But you don’t help at all. The more hurt you are, the clingier and more yielding you become. I know you think that if you sacrifice your own wishes and wellbeing, people will let you stay. But you can’t just take all this shit in stride and expect your feelings to go away, so… if you ever need to talk or a shoulder to cry on - I’m here. Just, remember that I’m here and never let me be the one hurting you. If you ever want to say no to me, if you ever need something from me, just let me know.”

He drew in a long breath, trying to win time to figure out how to put into words the turmoil in his head. “I can’t just stop teasing you or acting like every annoyingly chiché older brother ever, but that’s different from what I’ve been doing. I realize that now, and I can’t keep going knowing that anything I do might wound you. So please, help me out, will you?”

Antonio said nothing, but his eyes were shining too much and his lower lip was shaking. So he just leaned forward, clinging to his brother while hiding his face in Port’s shirt. 

“Shhh…. it’s okay, shhh.” Henrique mumbled, winding his arms around the other man tightly and burying his nose in Spain’s hair, inhaling deeply that never changing perfume of autumn mornings in an orange orchard. He kissed Antonio’s forehead, and then his brow, his salty eyelids and the tear tracks on his cheeks. He kissed his swollen lips and sighed in relief when Antonio eagerly kissed him back. 

They pulled away after what felt like an eternity. Antonio’s eyes were still glassy and red-rimmed, but his smile was genuine and heartbreakingly hopeful. 

Henrique kissed him again and then took one single step apart, joining their hands and bringing them up to kiss Antonio’s knuckles. His affectionate gesture was returned by Antonio kissing his hands too and leaning to gently bump their foreheads together. 

Portugal let himself enjoy the touch before pulling away “You had a hotel room booked for tonight?” 

Spain nodded. 

“Cancel it. If it’s alright I would love to have you in my bed tonight, and don’t you even dare to escape until at least ten in the morning.”

Antonio raised an eyebrow, Henrique chuckled. 

“I hate that you always leave the bed as soon as you can. It’s cold and makes me feel used.”

“Sorry. I thought you didn’t like sleeping with me. You always complain I’m too clingy.”

“Because you are like a furnace. But we can put on a bit of air conditioning, because I don’t like to sleep sweaty but I want my snuggles.”

Spain’s shy smile turned a bit wicked at that. “And here I thought you only liked me petting you as a cat.” 

“I’m always up for petting, no matter the form.” 

“Good to know.” 

“Yeah.” He leaned forward to kiss Antonio again, and that time his lips were met halfway in a short but sweet smooch that made the both of them smile like a pair of fools. 

“Why don’t we finish making dinner together?” Portugal finally suggested “We can talk about the changes we need to make in our relationship while we eat it, set some ground rules and then seal the deal in bed.”

Antonio nodded, giving him another tiny peck around the smile on his lips. 

“Sounds perfect to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you love this pairing or just want to ramble, either leave me a comment here (and make my day) or [come talk to me on tumblr ♥](http://salytierra.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
